


What to do?

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: This is a Romance Fic for Carey and Diane. It's a very different pairing and I did make Diane a tad younger. It's pretty much a crack fic. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right Now I'm just doing one chapter unless I have people interested in more. I'm new to this fandom so it's very AU and maybe out of character.

"No no no no" Diane gasped looking down at the little sticks sitting along the side of the tub,Six of them to be exact, This couldn't be right. She was in her late forties and had managed to get into more trouble now then when she was a teenager. Running a hand through her blonde hair she took a deep breath trying to calm the panic attack she could feel building inside her.

A one night stand had turned into a month of just fooling around. She had the time of her life though it wasn't ideal. Carey was nearly twenty years younger then her. It wasn't suppose to happen, but the way he looked at her that night one month earlier. She had just lost a big case and Carey was there through it all. He wiped away her tears and told her it would be alright and before she knew it they were in her office. Diane Lockhart let her heart take control and she broke her number one rule. No sex in the office. Luckily it had only been her and Carey since it was after hours.

Trashing all the tests. She stood up on shaky legs hearing a knock at the bathroom door"Diane, we need to move" came Cary's voice"I overslept and you're not dressed" He called slipping on a new suit jacket. He had started keeping a change in his car in case he ended up at Diane's house. It was becoming a usual thing now.

 

Diane had only suspected a pregnancy when A couple nights ago Carey had commented on how much fuller her breasts were and how they were more sensitive to his touches. The age difference was scary, but he always made her feel beautiful and she reassured him almost three weeks ago when the condom broke that she had a very low chance of pregnancy, but how was she to know that she would be that one percent? 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she called out to him"I forgot I have a Doctor's Appointment go ahead and go, I'll see you later" she stood in front of the sink splashing water on her pale face trying to not cry.

Carey looked at the door quizzically and then called out"You okay babe?" He asked softly and she bit her lip"Yeah" she answered"Just a lady appointment" she couldn't think of anything else to tell him, but he seemed to be fine with that answer since he just replied with"Alright, Can I get a kiss?" 

Diane hadn't realized how strong her feelings were becoming for Carey until she had a part of him growing inside of her. She opened the door softly and smiled"of course"

Wrapping his arms around her waist she wrapped hers around his neck as their lips met"I'll see you later" he promised leaving Diane to gather up her thoughts and make an appointment.


	2. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Diane's Appointment go? Lets find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short. I'm writing this at work. Comment and let me know if I should continue.

Diane sat in the Room patiently awaiting the results. She had been here for nearly an hour now and the anxiety was really building up. The doctor had taken her blood and made her pee in a cup. She was now just waiting for the results to come back positive or negative. It was quite frightening for sure. She had never been this scared in her life. This was certainly not planned, how could it be? She was nearing fifty quickly and she figured the idea of children was long gone.

Hearing the ominous click of the door she stared at the woman entering. Taking a deep breath she smoothed her dress down and looked at her hands nervously twisting when the doctor spoke” So miss Lockhart” She started softly “ You’re pregnant” Diane looked to the world like a lost little girl in that moment. Taking a shaky breath she nodded half listening to the little speech she was getting about being an over age mother and how the pregnancy was going to be a little harder on her. Nodding and thanking the lady. She took the prescriptions and left the office in a hurry not quite sure how to process any of this, but she knew she needed to tell Carey. She just wasn’t sure how or when.


	3. SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well....Here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy this Fic has gotten as many kudos as it has. Please comment and let me know what ya'll think should happen. :) I hope this chapter is up to par with the rest of the story.

Diane took a deep breath looking at the building before her. She was terrified, but she was determined to keep this baby whether Carey was around or not. She was growing a human inside of her and she had never felt more alone in her life. This would normally be a happy occasion, but the fact that the father was twenty plus years younger than her made the whole situation even scarier than if the father was her age. 

Diane had managed to get through the day with meetings and clients and so on without having to come face to face with Carey, which was a huge relief. She hadn’t wanted to see him. She wanted to live in the moment when they were happy just doing whatever it is they were doing, but she knew that would come crashing down quickly since they had already made plans for him to come over this evening. She couldn’t keep this from him much longer so she’d tell him tonight and then prepare herself for the goodbye speech he was going to give her.

Hearing the knock at the door Diane took a deep breath. She had come home and immediately changed into a pair of Nike shorts and an oversized t-shirt that just happened to be Carey’s. She hadn’t admitted to herself, but she was ashamedly in love with the younger man. She tried to deny it, but after today there was no longer a need to deny the truth.

Swinging the door open she smiled softly at the man before her. Carey smiled as he walked into the condo kissing her lips softly. He placed the bag of food onto the table. She could of waited, she could of told him when dinner was ready, she could of made it big and exciting, but as she watched him unpacking the bag. She couldn’t contain it any longer. Tears were falling from her eyes. She took a deep breath and almost like vomit the words came spilling out” I’m pregnant” watching as Carey turned around his face in a twist of panic and surprise as she shook softly not sure what his reaction was going to be.


End file.
